


Hot Office Sex 🙈🙉

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After a hard, boring meeting with the Clave Alec needs to blow out some steam.Hot office sex is what he deserves. Magnus is more than happy to comply.





	Hot Office Sex 🙈🙉

**Author's Note:**

> Like promised, Jen 😚😏

Alec got out of the meeting room as soon as he could. He was happy that he had Underhill there to cover for him. Ah, he was such a good friend. With that on his mind, Alec quickly made his way to his office and he was shaking with excitement, licking across his lower lip and he quickly locked himself inside. Magnus could easily portal himself inside of his office, so there were no problems. Alec then looked over at the desk and could already feel himself getting very excited, quickly going over to his desk and then his hands started shaking as he opened up the first drawer. There really was, like promised, a sex toy waiting for him inside and Alec swallowed thickly. 

 

Magnus came prepared, because next to it there was lube and condoms as well. Alec dragged teeth over his lower lip and inhaled sharply. His desk was a complete mess, but he didn’t have the time or the patience to put everything away neatly, so he just put all of the papers and files that were on it messily to the side, then put everything on the floor, clearing up the surface perfectly. Would be awesome when Magnus would come in and prompt him up on the desk, then proceed by fucking him good and Alec’s brain was overheating.

 

Alec pulled out his phone and read all of what Magnus had told him to do; get completely naked, use the dildo to spread himself open and then wait for him bent over the desk. He then looked at the clock and shuddered, because Magnus was going to be coming soon. Oh, he was so looking forward to this and he licked his lower lip, biting into his lower lip hard and his hands were gripping on his phone. Just by thinking about it, he was already hard and he cursed.  _ Fuck.  _

 

Magnus was still with a client, probably, but Alec couldn’t resist sending more texts. He needed more instructions. Magnus was supposed to be there in fifteen minutes, but Alec was getting impatient as he was walking up and down the office. In the end, he decided to go the hell with it and he texted Magnus again.

 

**Alec:** _ Magnus, I’m in my office already. What should I do next? _

**Magnus:** _ I think I’ve already made it clear how I want you, Alexander  _ 👀👀

**Alec:** _ I know. But. _

**Magnus:** _ You want me to order you around now?  _ 🔥🔥

**Alec:** _ Yes. _

**Magnus:** _ You’ll have to ask nicely, angel. You know the magic word, right? _

 

Oh, my, God. By the holy Raziel, thought Alec as those texts were such a turn on. Oh, he’d have to make screenshots to keep them forever. Magnus was just so freaking hot and Alec couldn’t handle it. Magnus loved seeing him beg, Alec knew that very much and he was going to give to his boyfriend exactly what he wanted.

 

**Alec:** _ Yes. Yes, please _

**Magnus:** _ Please, what? _

**Alec:** _ Please, daddy?  _ ❤️‍❤️‍

**Magnus:** _ Fuck, you’re such a good boy. Take off your shirt for me, Alexander. Send a picture to show me, yes? I need to see proof that you’re being a good boy and listening to my orders  _ ❤️‍

 

Alec nodded to himself and he gasped when he felt his dick straining against his jeans and he then inhaled sharply. The daddy thing was kind of hot and it looked like it got Magnus going as well. Magnus was still with a client, yes? And he was still sexting him? Was he hard just as he was? Was he holding back? Or was he touching himself under the table? Alec’s mind was running wild and he didn’t waste any more time. He quickly took off his shirt and made a quick photo, biting his lip seductively and then sent it to Magnus. 

 

**Alec:** *attached photo*

**Alec:** _ Like this?  _ ❤️‍

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus:** _ Just like that, darling. Such a good boy for me. _

**Alec:** _ Now what? _

**Magnus:** _ Take the dildo, suck it. Wrap your pretty lips around it. Send me a pic, of course _

 

Alec gasped as he looked over to the dildo and he shuddered. It was so freaking big and he quickly nodded to himself again. This was kind of embarrassing, but it was that exact embarrassment that Alec was getting off on. He wanted to be so good for Magnus and his heart hammered as he took the dildo into his hand and closed his eyes as he slowly licked it, getting it all nice and wet, then snapping a quick photo and sending it to Magnus.

 

**Magnus: 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤**

**Magnus:** _ Yes, fuck. That’s it Alexander. Keep going, keep sucking on it _

**Magnus:** _ Take it nice and deep, like you do it to me. _

**Magnus:** _ Mmmm, so good. _

 

Alec wasn’t replying back for a little while as he was too busy sucking on the toy, moaning slightly as he imagined he was sucking Mangus off. With his other hand, he was gently massaging his erection, legs squirming together and he looked at the clock. Magnus should be over by now, no? Or did the dick client keep him longer again?! Alec gasped and then took the toy out of his mouth, cheeks red, some of the drool trickling from the side of his lips and he moaned, hips buckling like crazy against his palm.

 

**Alec:** _ When are you coming over? I need you to fuck me as promised  _ 😢😢😢

**Magnus:** _ Soon, darling. Soon.  _ **_😏_ **

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec:** _ I’m so hard, I can’t handle it. _

**Magnus:** _ Show me. How hard you are for me. _

 

Alec shuddered and quickly unbuckled his jeans, pulled them down to his ankles together with his underwear and gasped. He took his cock into his hand and grabbed it at the base. He  was all hard and hot for Magnus, taking quite a few pictures of himself. Stroking his cock, needing Magnus, moaning out his name, cursing over and over again. Magnus should be there by then.

 

**Alec:** *attached four photos*

**Magnus:** _ Oh fuck. _

**Magnus:** _ I can’t even. That’s it. _

**Magnus:** _ Shit, Alexander. You’re so hot. Keep going, stroke your cock. I hope your moaning my name. _

**Alec:** _ I am.  _

**Alec:** _ I need you. _

**Alec:** _ Please, daddy. I need you. Come here, fuck me. Please. _

**Magnus:** _ You’re making me so hard. _

**Alec:** _ How hard? _

**Magnus:** _ So hard  _ **🤤**

**Magnus:** _ How about that dildo, Alexander?  _ 👀

**Magnus:** _ I want to see you riding it. Be a good boy and show me? I promise to be over soon then. Yes? _

**Alec:** _ Yes, yes… anything for you. _

 

Alec didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, he was so lost in the fantasy that he was prepared to do anything just to have Magnus there with him as soon as possible. He swallowed thickly and placed the phone down for the time being. Alec sat into his chair, leaning back, trying to make himself comfortable as he quickly took off his clothes completely and literally threw them into the corner. He opened up the bottle of lube and then put his legs onto the desk, spreading them apart, leaning even further back. 

 

Alec ran his fingers over his entrance and then coated them with lube, pressing up against it. He wondered if Magnus would want to see that as well. Of course he would, so he snapped a photo under a very awkward angle, but it was so worth it, anything for Magnus and he wondered what Magnus’ reaction would be when he’d see it. Magnus took quite a few moments to write back and Alec chuckled.

 

**Magnus:** _ You’re going to kill me.  _

**Magnus:** _ You don’t have to write back to me, but I want you do listen, yes? Do as I say? _

**Alec:** _ Okay. _

**Magnus:** _ Good. Slip one finger inside of yourself. Go slowly. _

 

Alec listened, slipping a finger inside, hissing at the intrusion, but he quickly felt pleasure and he swallowed thickly as he was impatiently waiting for a reply from Magnus. Alec was moaning softly, gripping on his phone with his free hand. It was killing him he couldn’t touch his dick, which was twitching and begging for attention. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Add one more finger. Stretch that hole. Mmmm. Moan how good you’re feeling. _

 

“Shit,” said Alec and then added another finger, pushing deep, trying to get his fingers deeper. “Feels so good,” he then moaned softly and bit his lower lip as he was curling his fingers inside of himself. Magnus ordered to add another finger and Alec did as he was told, panting, laying against the chair and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed Magnus there. Right then and there!

 

**Alec:** _ Magnuuuuus!!! _

**Magnus:** _ Patience  _ ❤️‍

**Magnus:** _ On your knees. Now.  _

 

Alec shuddered and smiled. Yes, yes. That was so hot and he moaned softly as he stood up, took the dildo and prompted himself down onto his knees, just like Magnus wanted it. After lubing the dildo up, he slowly held it on the floor with his left hand and lined it up with his entrance. As Magnus wanted, he slowly started sliding down it, moaning loudly as he was going nice and slow, soon having it fully inside of him. Felt good, but nowhere near as good as the real thing. Soon, Magnus was coming soon. 

 

Holding the dildo secured on the floor with his hand, he slowly started bouncing up and down it, hissing softly and he saw stars when he hit his prostate. God, yes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, yes,” was he moaning softly and then reminded himself he needed to send Magnus a picture. Instead of a picture, Magnus was getting himself a full minute long video of Alec riding the dildo, moaning his name over and over again.

 

“Magnus, I need you. Please come. Fuck me, yes, yes, yes,” was Alec moaning and questioning why it was taking Magnus such a long time to respond. Then, that concern left his mind as his pleasure was building up. Should he keep going? Magnus didn’t tell him to stop. So… 

 

A loud thump was heard from the corner of the room, but Alec didn’t really register it as he couldn’t stop then. He was so far beyond that nothing mattered anymore, he wanted to come. He needed to come. “I’m gonna come, so close, so, oh fuck,” moaned Alec. “Coming, yes… no, what is… ah-” moaned Alec, letting out a startled moan when he suddenly felt a tightness around the base of his cock and his eyes widened.

 

“Not till I say so,” said Magnus and Alec opened his eyes. Magnus was there! In flesh! Oh fuck! So the thump he heard before must had been a portal. Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec on the floor, kneeling, the toy still inside of him and he almost came just by watching Alexander. Truth was, his client left quite a long time ago, but Magnus decided to have a bit of fun. Sexting was hot and it seemed it excited Alexander as well. So, he decided to drag it out for a little bit more. He was in his loft, getting himself off as well. The photos and the video Alexander provided him with.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“Magnus,” said Alec and got onto his legs, waddling over to Magnus, shivering all over.

 

What a beautiful ruin Alexander was and he smiled softly. He looked so fucked out already and Magnus gently cradled his face. “You were so good, I’ll give you lots and lots of rewards,” promised Magnus and Alec moaned into their kiss, teeth and tongues clashing. Alec slipped his hand lower in between them and felt up Magnus’ member. So hard already and he smiled, kissing Magnus one final time before he dropped onto his knees and wetted his lips. “Darling, you don’t have to, you’ve done enough and-”

 

“I want to,” purred Alec and Magnus grinned, gently patting Alec’s head as the hunter quickly pulled down his jeans and gasped when he freed his cock. “God yes,” he said and smiled when he licked up Magnus’ cock and then swallowed it all the way back, Magnus hissing as he watched his cock sliding in and out the warmth of Alec’s mouth and he was smiling. Alec was beautiful when he got like this. They liked to switch with them being submissive and dominant; it seemed it was Alec’s turn to be the submissive one now and Magnus was living for it.

 

“Like it, daddy?” asked Alec as he let out Magnus’ cock out if his mouth with a loud pop and Magnus smiled slyly, nodding. Alec’s face was red, but he liked the daddy thing quite a lot. 

 

“What got into you today, Alexander?” asked Magnus, laughing when he was watching Alec still sucking him off, trying his best not to come right there. It was kind of hard, Alec was being such a little tease.

 

“You, hopefully,” said Alec and grinned. “Soon at least,” he then said and Magnus snorted.

 

“Come here,” said Magnus and pulled out of Alec’s mouth. Alec stood up and Magnus smiled as he cupped his face. “I’ll portal us to your room, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. After all Alec’s done for him, he wanted to fuck him in a civil manner, make Alexander comfortable, but Alec looked crushed.

 

“Where’s my hot office sex, God damn it?!” asked Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

 

“I beg you-”

 

“You’re gonna do me right on that desk,” demanded Alec. He didn’t do all of that work for nothing. He stomped over to the desk and bent over. Magnus softly laughed, but then complied. Well, he was always in the mood for some hot office sex. It was indeed such a turn on and seeing Alec bending over the desk was…  _ wow. _ He couldn’t miss out on such an opportunity and he quickly walked up to Alexander.

 

“Getting sassy with me, boy?” asked Magnus and gently smacked Alec’s ass.

 

Alec smiled. “So what if I am?” asked Alec and smiled, hissing when Magnus gave him a little slap again. Over and over again, Alec moaning out, chanting “yes, yes, yes,” over and over again. Magnus knew what Alec liked, so he gave him all that he needed, in the end, both of them moaning, gasping loudly as they were kissing. 

 

“Fuck me now, Magnus, God I can’t wait any longer,” stammered Alec. He was sitting on the desk then, legs wrapped around Magnus and the warlock quickly pulled him down, turned him around and bent him down yet again and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus reaching for lube. The warlock didn’t have it in him to keep on stalling forever, so he slowly pushed inside of Alec, the hunter moaning loudly when he finally got the taste of the real thing. 

 

“Jesus, Alexander, keep it down a bit,” laughed Magnus. Alec flushed. Right, Theo said that they were loud, but in the end, he didn’t care anymore. He was a hard working guy, he was always so well-reserved, following the rules… he  _ deserved _ this and he moaned loudly when Magnus gave him a hard thrust. “Holy, fuck, Alexander… the whole Institute will hear you.”

 

“I. Don’t. Care,” groaned Alec and turned around so that Magnus could give him a little peck. “Now. Move. Please,” he then begged and Magnus grinned. Very well then, he said, gripped onto Alec’s sides hard and went to town, not holding back anymore and Alec was in heaven, laying on the desk as Magnus was pounding into him, careful, but hard, changing angles and when he finally hit the spot, Alec’s moans got high pitched.

 

“Oh f-fuck, Alexander,” groaned Magnus when he felt Alec tightening around him.

 

“Go faster Magnus,” whispered Alec and then smiled when he felt Magnus’ hand in his hair. “Pull on it, yes, do it, do it, oh  _ fuck, _ ” he moaned when Magnus pulled his hair hard, yanking his head back, still thrusting into Alec nice and hard, the desk creaking like no tomorrow and Alec’s knuckles were white to the bone, he was gripping on the sides of the desk that hard. “Fuck me harder, daddy,” said Alec with a smirk and Magnus’ eyes darkened.

 

“You’re really too much, Alexander,” said Magnus, pulled out and then turned Alec around. He prompted him up onto the desk, pulling him by his hips closer and Alec was then laying on the desk as Magnus was fucking into him again, faster, deeper. Alec’s toes curled as he was being fucked in oblivion and he wasn’t going to last long. Before Magnus denied his orgasm, but now he was close again and he looked down onto Magnus. 

 

“Close,” panted Alec.

 

“Me too, darling,” whispered Magnus and then gripped Alec’s cock. “Come for me, do it, do it, yes, yes,” said Magnus, urging Alexander to come and his angel soon came all over his hand, moaning loudly. Now the whole Institute probably knew, but Alec didn’t give a shit and he smiled when he finally got what he needed. 

 

“Fuck yes,” said Alec and prompted himself up onto his elbows. “This is what I needed. Oh, you’re still hard,” said Alec and grinned. “Let me take care of that,” said Alec and went onto his knees again. 

 

“I’ll just- oh, oh,  _ Alexander, _ ” said Magnus, wanting to tell Alec that he could take care of it, but Alec swallowed him all the way back to his throat and it wasn’t long till Magnus was coming as well, Alexander swallowing it all and he licked his lips proudly as he stood up, Magnus still coming back to the land of the living. Magnus then smiled and shook his head. “Alexander, you’re wild today,” said Magnus and kissed Alec softly, Alec’s heart melting. 

 

“Mmm, love you, Magnus,” purred Alec into their kiss.

 

After their cuddling, they got dressed and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw how many new texts he had, face red as a tomato, because… how… was he going to face… his friends… after… oh god.

 

**Izzy:** _ So, Magnus is visiting today, huh?  _ 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

**Underhill:** _ So someone had a great time  _ 🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**Clary:** _ I have the report you’ve asked me for, but I think you’re busy now. I’ll be back later. Enjoy. Oh, say hi to Magnus. Hahaha. _

 

**Jace:** _ Duuuude!!!! _

**Jace:** _ What the actual… _

**Jace:** _ Wtf did he do to you??? _

**Jace:** _ No, wait. Don’t answer that. I just… don’t know if I should be impressed or horrified.  _

**Jace:** _ I’ll see you later.  _

**Jace: 🙈🙈🙈🙈🙉🙉🙉🙉🙉**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Leave a comment if you liked it ;)


End file.
